Subterranean fracturing operations, such as in oil well productions, can suffer from the loss of fracturing fluid through fracture faces. If one can limit the loss of aqueous-based fluids in a formation matrix, however, the same volume of fluid could be capable of generating additional fracture length or, in the case of some shale formations, additional fracture complexity. Consequently, fracturing fluids often contain fluid loss additives such as starch, silica dust, and the like. However, these solid additives present clean-up issues. A liquid loss additive such as diesel can be effective, but diesel in particular results in little formation damage because diesel produces back with hydrocarbon production.